Puppet Brigades: How I wanted it to be
by RanLei
Summary: Here is my take on something that might happen in Chiri-tan's unpublished Puppet Brigades fic. G27


**Puppet Brigades: How I wanted it to be**

_So I was reading my dear Chiri-tan's story the _Puppet Brigades_. And she asked me if I liked it. Well, yes, I told her that I like it and I wanted to post a short chapter about it. She ecstatically answered with 'Yes! I want to see it, Ran-ran!'. So here is my take on something that might happen in Chiri-tan's unpublished _Puppet Brigades _fic._

_This was written by her full permission, no worries._

_And she told me to tell you guys that she's sorry for not updating any of her stories, major writer's block and she's busy with her GaaNaru fangirling activities._

_Enjoy,_

_RanLei._

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi-sama! Please stop!" One of the testing-division members of Sawada Company, Shoichi Irie, was panicking. He ran to the heavily injured military-member who was scheduled to have a 'graduating sermon'. Graduating Sermon is one of the systems made by the military (and mafia) to see if a Puppeteer is good enough to graduate from the Millefiore puppets and moving on to the much advanced Sawada puppets.<p>

"You're injuring him," The Puppet Master's cool voice brought shivers to Shoichi's spine. "Y-yes, I'll be more careful. He's the star student of the military school after all." Shoichi said after carefully hoisting the poor military student up.

The auburn-haired male's eyes widened as Tsunayoshi-sama's Puppet stormed to his- the military student's- direction with merciless orange eyes. Orange flames were flaming madly on the doll's gloved hands as they made their way to the military student's severely injured body. "Tsunayoshi-sama!" He forcefully dragged the military student to the doorway leading to the exit.

"You're injuring my dolls, you piece of rotten wood." Tsunayoshi-sama's doll, type zero-zero-one: Giotto stopped in its tracks. "B-but, I'm the best student… in the academy…" The brunet Puppet Master's caramel chocolate eyes were cold and unforgiving. He yanked his little finger away and Giotto flew to his side almost immediately. "Best student or not, rotten wood, you aren't skilled enough to handle my dolls," The brunet walked towards them.

Shoichi gulped nervously as the leader of the company's slow steps make its way to the broken wall. "If you're going to control your dolls with intentions of making them damaged, you should return to Millefiore's puppet. Not _mine_." The military student squirmed in Shoichi's shoulder. "Let go of him, Shoichi-kun." The Puppet Master ordered him with cold tone. He immediately dropped the military student and stepped as far away as possible.

"Those Puppets are created to battle for _our _sake! Why should we care about _not damaging _them?" Shoichi shivered and gulped. This guy is definitely stupid. Tsunayoshi Sawada-sama is very well known by the way he talked about Puppets as if they were a living being. Or… did he skip the Puppet History class in military academy?

The brunet flinched at the stupid student's words. Shoichi could hear his boss _growled_, but something even weirder happened. The puppet, Giotto, Shoichi was sure that Tsunayoshi-sama didn't move his hands. But, it _moved_, and kicked the stupid student on his stomach. He gasped as the blond Puppet kicked the stupid student over and over again. His face was utterly emotionless, but Tsunayoshi-sama _didn't even move_ his hands.

"That's enough, Giotto," The cold voice soon turned into gentle and caring. The Puppet stopped moving almost immediately. Shoichi could _swear _that the Puppet showed a confused expression towards the Puppet Master. "We don't need to bother what that rotten wood…" He turned a sharp glance towards the scientist and smiled a cold and fake smile. "Shoichi-kun can do that for us. Meanwhile, we need to treat this child."

Giotto walked robotically towards its Puppeteer. It was as if Tsunayoshi-sama didn't even control him, and Giotto was moving on its own. "Take that rotten piece of wood away from me, Shoichi-kun. And, make sure he _won't _touch any of Sawada Company's puppets." Shoichi nodded and took the military student away from the training room, leaving the Puppet Master behind.

* * *

><p>"Poor child," Tsuna stroked the injured Puppet's face lovingly. "Why do they keep on passing stupid puppeteers? They might injure my dolls!" He sulked as he laid the injured doll on the ground. "I'm sorry that I damaged him, Tsunayoshi-sama." Giotto said without any pause. "It's not your fault, dearest Giotto." He looked at Giotto with a smile. "I was the one who stringed you and made you do that. This injury was fully caused by the puppeteer's inability to control this child."<p>

"Are you going to fix him, sir?" Giotto asked, sounding curious. "Yes I will, Giotto. A-and, don't call me sir." The brunet stuttered cutely. Giotto tilted his blond head and looked to his puppeteer. "Is it because of the same reason that I cannot call you 'Father', Tsunayoshi-sama?" The brunet visibly flinched as he looked at the taller Puppet before him.

"Y-yes! Calling me 'Father' or 'Master' or 'Sir' is stupid and d-disturbing." The Puppet Master blushed in a deep shade of red. "But sir, you are our creator. It shouldn't be weird for us to call you something along the lines of 'Father'," Giotto argued reasonably. "Then, wouldn't it be weird for you to call us 'Child'?"

Tsuna's face contorted. "Gio, I made so many of you physically bigger than myself." He said with a patient tone. As if he was teaching his son about the ways of the world. "It would be disturbing to see you calling me 'Father'. I can call all of my puppets with the word 'Child' because you are my creations, like you said." Tsuna sighed. He had found out in a course of a month since Giotto could talk that this one was a curios child.

The brunet was surprised, of course. Even though he had created thousands of Puppets by his hands, Giotto was the first one to be able to talk, or generally move without being stringed. This was completely different in Mukuro's case. Mukuro had stringed Chrome permanently to his hands. That way, Chrome can talk, move, and feel everything according to Mukuro's wishes.

He had consulted Mukuro about Giotto. And the Mist-stringer told him that having a puppet like Chrome (and Giotto) is no easy job. Mukuro had turned into some sort of a guardian-like role to the female puppet. He taught her the ways of the world, and _everything _regarding common sense. Much like how a parent taught their kids.

At first, it had terrified Tsuna. Did that Millefiore guy, Byakuran, do the same thing with his Uni? Does that mean that he'd have to teach common sense to Giotto? He lacked many of the said common sense himself. How was he expected to teach Giotto about it?

"Sir?" Giotto's calm and smooth voice brought him back to reality. "Y-yeah. I'm just going to fix this child so we can go back to our room, okay?" He patiently asked to his blond Puppet, who nodded instantly. "Yessir." The blond puppet answered.

Tsuna turned his face to the injured doll before him. He stretched his hands, and an orange-colored pacifier glowed on his neck. "Open the Repair Gate." He whispered to the glowing pacifier.

Instantly, the scenery changed into an unbelievable workshop. With a white-colored lab-goggle on his eyes, Tsunayoshi started to work on the injured Puppet with the speed of a demon. When he finished, the goggle, along with the workshop disappeared, leaving only a perfectly fixed doll, a blond doll, and an exhausted Puppet Master.

"Are you okay, sir?" Giotto said stubbornly. Tsuna only sighed and chuckled. "I'm okay, dearest Gio." He said as he fell down to the floor, drained.

"Should I carry you back to your room, sir?" Giotto asked as he walked closer to the brunet, who nodded. "I'm sorry, Giotto." He said as he slipped to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I'm done.<em>

_Please leave a review for us :D_


End file.
